Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to devices and methods for measuring physiological events to assess health status and diagnose disease.
Background of the Invention
Many people find that visiting a healthcare provider in a clinic or doctor's office takes too much time and is inconvenient. In addition, some people require medical services that are not available to them without significant travel and expense.
In some instances, optimal healthcare requires frequent measurements to collect trending data. This typically requires frequent inconvenient and costly visits to a healthcare provider. A device that collects and records physiological events which does not require a visit to a healthcare provider is needed.
A healthcare provider with often use a stethoscope to assess a user's health. Much information can be collected from a stethoscope, including assessments of the heart and lungs. A stethoscope measurement that does not require a visit to a clinic and which may be conducted conveniently and frequently is needed.